


My eldritch god Roommate

by gordanfeetman



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gordan has a prosthetic now, Gordan kinda resents Benrey at first but its ok, Hurt/Comfort, I love these funky gay men, I'll add more tags later on as I go, M/M, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Gordon Freeman, frenrey, trans character written by a trans man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gordanfeetman/pseuds/gordanfeetman
Summary: Post-Resonance Cascade, everything is seemingly back to normal but this one annoyance of a cat alien can't seem to stay away from his crush even after he killed them. It's fine though because Gordan starts to notice things about his new roommate over time and boy is he fucked in the romance department.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Frenrey - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	My eldritch god Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist time writing anything HLVRAI or writing in general in awhile so pls be patient and gentle with me! I got into HLVRAI awhile back but wasn't confident in my art skills back then but now I'm Hyper-fixating on it again and can't control my Frenrey Brainrot.
> 
> Gordan is a Bi Trans-men  
> Benrey is a He/They Pansexual Nonbinary
> 
> Brief mentions of the science team throughout this fic !
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EowTQ2hXIAQywa-?format=jpg&name=large  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EoobcGbXYAA5ezb?format=png&name=900x900

Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak.

Fast-moving and fidgety with occasional twitches, typing away with his fingers drumming along the workspace computer in bitter pace with the drumming of his skull with his face twisting gradually more annoyed and irritated as his fingers danced along with the keyboard with the skill of someone who took at least a semester of typing class in high school. Black Mesa was not a bad job - It wasn’t the worst job in the world and it paid pretty fucking good considering his line of work and his diploma as a theoretical physicist didn’t hurt the resume he turned in some months ago and at least slightly piqued the interest of higher-ups, at least he assumed since he ended up getting the job in the first place. Gordon Freeman’s face took on more of a scowl as the thought of the Resonance Cascade swam around his head and the painful yet bittersweet memories bubbled up and seemed to freeze his moments even if just a moment, staggering before just letting his hands hover over the keyboard as if he was thinking over what exactly to type. 

Because of the cascade, he was happier than upset overall since because of it he was able to meet the other scientists and form their little band of friends with Tommy, Dr. Coomer, and Bubby [Gordan still never really believed that was the older man's real name but he accepted the weirdness of the team with a weird family-like bond] The thought of the three others alone softened his little scowl as the typing continued swiftly and without thinking. For scientists in a big-name field like this, none of them really had their heads screwed on real tight and that was the fun of it, acting out and having fun on a whim without thought even if their citations were pretty dire. Dr...Mr.. Darnold himself was even a real chill dude and it was almost kind of sad he didn’t join the team when they all met up, seemingly kind and funny just like the others in just the short amount of time they talked and helped everyone and especially Gordan’s hand problem. He only hoped Darnold was still working at Black Mesa and could drop by one day or visit the main site since the venture there was immensely long, buy him a coffee or soda with everyone else.

Wait.

One of the scientists passing on by gave the dark-haired man a strange look as he slammed both hands against the table underneath him with a little bit more weight into his right prosthetic, barely missing the keyboard and nose scrunched up in pure disgust and almost absolutely fuming. Benrey. Gordon had not seen hide nor hair of them ever since they all beat his ass and then not even the party an honestly it was for the best but sometimes, sometimes, He’d hear that distant sing-song sweet voice licking at his brain and buzzing against his ears from a nearby hallway when he got up to get something from the employee break room and purposefully avoiding him. HE should be the one avoiding Benrey, HE was the one who lost his arm. Nowadays it wasn’t that bad with physical therapy and a nifty prosthetic covered by the Black Mesa insurance and a generous nod and wink from Tommy’s dad. ‘For the troubles and for helping me’ bullshit he guessed which he appreciated but the thought alone that Benrey was the one responsible for it in the first place ticked him off more than anything. Just as fast as the anger built up, sadness mostly took over and clawed at his heart as he sunk back into his chair, staring blankly at his computer screen with scrawls of words that just did not register to him right now, glasses askew and sliding down along his nose from the movements.

It just...Everything fucking sucked. He was so happy and excited to start his first day then but maybe it was really his fault he forgot his passport. The former guard was painstakingly annoying but there were a few times where his presence was not all that bad and he was pretty fucking funny but that wasn’t the case right now was it? They turned into a huge asshole and shit was different now. Gordan, lost in thought, stared at his hands for the longest bit of time before shifting and let out a pretty hefty sigh from his nose. Some part of the twenty-seven-year-old wanted to be friends with Benrey he supposed but his resentment was too blinding right now.

“Stupid uh..Stupid fuckin’ Gordo slackin’ on the job huh? Lil’ Gordo doesn’t know how to type does he?”

Oh.

Not now, not right the fuck now.

Gordon craned his neck, not exactly wanting to whip around behind him and risk hurting himself because of how surprised he was to hear that hair standing voice. Taking it slow was better anyway, hoping that by the time he could actually see behind himself and over his shoulder, They would not be there but life was not all nice to Gordan, no, that would be way too fucking easy wouldn’t it? It was silent for way too long, almost making him uncomfortable. What could he say right now? Hey man, hey it’s so good seeing you. Shouldn’t you be dead right now? A growl rumbled briefly in his throat.

“Are you uh-” Benrey stood there for the longest bit of time, tipping his head up as if he was actually thinking over his words, those inhumanly yellow colored eyes a dull glow under his helmet. The guard smacked his mouth in loud clicks and glanced over at anything else so they weren’t making awkward eye contact. “I mean, I know I’m super pog and nice to look at but if you just want to stare at me, s’all cool too I guess.”

“Huh?”

“Wuh-?”

Gordon furrowed his eyebrows and stared a little bit longer before fixing his slack jaw and going over his own words like they were popping up in his head over and over and he just had to try and snag the ones he wanted to formulate a sentence. “How are you even here right now? Actually don’t even respond to that, I don’t want to hear any bullshit. WHY Are you here right now, in front of me? I really don’t want to see you right now.” Benrey shook his head and held two hands up in defense, letting Gordan note the slightly clawed natured to their fingernails, face calmed and emotionless like it always was before it took a little curl to his lips and sharp teeth peeked out just for a moment. “Woah man, is it really so bad for uh..for a bro to see his bro? I missed you.” Bullshit. Gordan felt that familiar scowl again and thumped his hands forward so it met the guard's chest but it wasn’t really a lot since the guard was kind of bigger than him- not by a lot in height but it was still a noticeable difference by far. “Fuck off man, I have work to do actually and I can’t have you here screwing shit up as always. You don’t even work here anymore.” Silence, another smack from Benrey’s mouth. “Passport.” God fucking damnit. Gordan squeezed his eyes shut tight before pinching at the bridge of his nose, sweeping feet, and turning back to his computer to type once more, or at least, the best he could anyway. He wasn’t having this right now, he wanted to just go home.

“I wanted to see you man, m’ sorry, do you want me to kiss it all better?”

Gordon did not know if the black-haired man meant his arm or his problems away but it was enough to have his skin flush in pure embarrassment along his cheeks and ear tips, hunching shoulders and dipping head to further hide in on himself. Typing was all the more interesting all of a sudden. “You can’t just say shit like that right now, are you serious Benrey? You fucked up and I don’t have to accept your apologies or anything you say, you know that right?” Gordon always let his emotions bubble up and get to him, always heightened more than it really should have and his anger was no exception whatsoever. It was so annoying and he couldn’t help it at all but he so desperately wanted to help it, he wanted to forget everything like it never happened and talk to the guard like the rest of the group. The group excluding Gordan still liked Benrey with only Bubby just slightly skeptical still but they all spoke to Benrey.

Again, except for Gordan apparently. 

He dragged his hands down his face, blankly staring at the screen. He hated this, this was so awkward. Benrey was still there. “Uhm.” Silence “Gordo done, got it all out of his system? Pissy boy?” God he really was so fucking annoying but he was right, he was not all super angry anymore and again more annoyed than anything, tired even more. “Whatever, Whatever! What did you want if you came all the way over here to torture me?”

“I wanted to know if I could come over to your apartment, I got uh. Grand theft auto V on the PS3, thought we could play together? S’not like I have...anywhere to be, man.” Did this man really say ‘V’ out loud instead of five? At first, Gordon was stirred and riled up again at the idea that the man who tried to kill him and the rest of the group dared to ask if he could come over to his apartment but softened slightly at the hinting tone of the last few words, indicating that Benrey might really have nowhere to go. Be it he lived on Xen or Black Mesa, it wasn’t a house. Ugh, stupid pushover Gordan Freeman. “That’s it? Just come over and play a few games yeah? I’m not letting you spend the night over if that’s what you want.” His tone was a bit snappier than before but Benrey didn’t notice. “That’s it, promise.” Silence. “Fine.”

And with that, he swore he saw the slightest bit of green Sweet Voice bubble from them guards mouth between the sharp almost grin that Bordan wanted to wipe clean off but now it was in more of an annoyed platonic way with a friend who said something stupid than actual stressed induced anger like before. God, he hoped he didn’t make a mistake.

Little did he know, that would wind up with the scientist having an eldritch being as a roommate.

Damnit.

Stupid fucking Gordo.


End file.
